Half-Blood: Love isn't Just for Humans
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Asha is the twin sister of Inuyasha and being the nice brother he is. He goes and gets Asha her favorite flowers, Water Lilys. But he doesn't know that that flower triggers something in Asha, that makes her go crazy. What will Inuyasha do to save himself from his sister and what will that do to Asha and his relationship? My boyfriend ShadowComet1993 OC will be making an appearance.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter 1**

The smell of blood filled my nose, "Br... oth... er?" I'm standing in front of my twin brother, looking at him in his tear filled eyes as the wind blew. I look down, to see his large sword going through my gut.

I chuckle, "I... hate..." He pulls the sword out of me, I let out a scream of pain as our four friends, our older brother and his two followers come running out of the woods.

"ASHA NO!" I hurd one of our friends yell as I hurd everyone run over to me. As I lay on the ground, unable to move.

"What have you done?" One of my friends yelled as I lost conscious. I woke up about a month later.

I looked around and saw that my friend named Kagome was in the doorway of my hut. "Ka... go... me?" I coughed out.

Kagome dropped the items that she was carrying and came right over me, "Asha, your ok! We thought that you wouldn't come back!"

She help me to sit up, by propping me up with extra pillows and blankets that Kagome brought while I was out.

"Where... is he?" I asked as Kagome finished propping me up. She looked at me, looked outside and said, "With the others."

She looked really sad, I smiled, "I won't hurt him..." I had to take a break, "I just want to..." Kagome passed me a cup of water. I took a sip. "Thank you. I just want to talk with him. Now."

Kagome got up and without a word, she went out of the door. To go and get my twin brother.

I only had to wait not even five minutes till both of my brothers walked in through the door.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru, this doesn't-" "Yes it does. I already know what happened." I looked at him in his eyes, "And you know why!"

Sesshomaru put his hand on my head, ruffle my black hair and walked out of the hut. I glared at him as he walked out, "Asshole!" I mumble under my breath.

"Asha, you wanted to see me?" My twin brother looks at me as he sits down next to me.

"Yes I did and I just want to tell you..." I take a sip of water. "That the reason why I'm like this is that you gave me something that caused me to go..." I look at him with tears in my eyes, "crazy!"

He looked down to the ground and said, "I didn't mean too. I forgot that those flowers go crazy."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ALMOST KILL ME!" I throw my cup that had my water in it at him bawling my eyes out.

"You gave me no choice." I gasped at those words. "Wh... what did you say?"

"You gave me no choice. You were just about use your "soul steal song" on me and I had to stop you." My fists are turning white.

"Get... out!" I look at him in the eyes.

"What?" He looks at me.

"Get out of my house! I don't ever want to see you again! I hate you! GET OUT INUYASHA!"

My brother gets up and leaves my hut as Kagome walks back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I was looking down as Kagome walked over to me. She hugged me and I started to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that Kagome." I said as Kagome and I finished hugging. "Its ok. I understand why you said that. I have a younger brother back in my world and we used to fight all the time."

I smiled and take I took a sip of water as she looks at the ground sadly, "I really miss them even now that I'm pregnant."

I gasp and choke on the water in my mouth. "Your what?" I cough out as i try to find my breath.

She gaspes and starts to get all nervous, "Oh nothing. I just really miss my family, thats all!" Kagome says as she is waving her hand at me.

I lean in to her, she gasps, "What are you doing?" I smell Kagome and I gasp. "You are pregnant! I can smell it on you."

Kagome gets up to leave. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She runs out my door. _"Oh shit! What have I done now?"_

I think about it for a minute and then I realize that, I not supposed to know. "I guess that the cats out of the bag now."

A week later!

(Sorry)

"Ok, clothes check, food check, money check, sword check and flute check." I said as I walked out of my house.

As I'm walking down the street, a few people say hi and ask how I'm doing. I tell them that I fine and I keep walking. I make sure that I walk past Shippo, Sora, Kora, Lee and Rin playing in the field next to Sango and Miroko's house.

"Hey Asha!" I hear Shippo yell but I keep walking. _"Don't look. Keep walking." _I just walk past them.

"Somethings wrong. This isn't like her." Shippo says as Sango, Kirara and Miroko walk outside.

Kirara smells the air, "Mew!" She runs down the road after me. Kirara catches up with me at the edge of the forest.

"Mew!" I look down, "Kirara no. Go back home. I need to do this." I smile at her.

"Asha?" Rin says as she runs up to me. "Where are you going?" I put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I'm leaving for a while." I hug her. "Please, I have a favor to ask of you." I take my backpack off, stick my hand into it and grab out a stack of letters.

"Dear Rin, can you bring these to all of my friends and my brothers? Their names are all on them." She looks at the letters in her hands then looks up at me, "Asha, don't go!"

I hug her again and kiss the top of her head, "I'm sorry my sweet Rin. Goodbye." I walk into the woods and out of sight.

"Goodbye Asha!" Rin yells after me crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin ran all the way back to the others with Kirara at her heals.

"Miroko, Miroko!" Rin ran into his arms crying. "What happen Rin?" Sango asked as Rin handed them the pile of letters.

"Its Asha! Shes gone!" Everyone gasped except for Inuyasha. He just at the ground not saying a word.

"What do you mean shes gone?" Sesshomaru asked as he put a on Rins shoulder.

"Its in our letters. She explaineds it in them. Thats what she told me before she left the village." Rin hugged Sesshomaru.

Sango opened hers and Miroko's letter.

_My dearest friends,_

_If you are reading this, then I have left the village._

_Please don't come after me. I will be fine, I promise you._

_The reason why I left was because of my brother and how he treats me. I love him with all of heart and I will die for him but Inuyasha will never do that for me.__I know that the flowers he gave me was to make me feel better but he didn't have to try to kill me. You all know that._

_Sango, please let the girls and your son know that I love them and I will someday return._

_Miroko, please let your son and daughters know of me as a good person and not what Inuyasha tells them. (Hit him in the head for me everytime he says something false about me, will you)_

_Kirara, keep everyone safe for me and I love you._

_Forever your friend,_

_Asha_

Sango started to cry as she handed Miroko the letter. She passed everyone their letter.

About five minutes went by and everyone had tears in their eyes. Kagome looked right at Inuyasha, "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha's face was forced into the ground by the incidented necklace he had around his nec.

"Look at what you have done! You made one of my best friends leave and not just a friend but my sister-law and just as I found out that I am pregnant!" Kagome ran off with Sango, Shippo, Sora, Kora, Lee, Kirara and Miroko close behind her.

Sesshomaru just glared at Inuyasha, "Rin come." He walked away with Rin right be hind him.

Inuyasha opened his letter.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I love you to end of time but with this last fight with you and how you really didn't cared that you almost killed me. I have come to the conclusion that being around you isn't good me._

_Yes, I what I did say that day is true. I hate you and I feel like this the best thing for me to do._

_Don't come looking for me cause I don't want to be found._

_Goodbye my twin brother I love you and don't hurt Kagome cause if you do you will find out._

_Your Dearest twin sister,_

_Asha_

Inuyasha just looked at the letter in his hands, the last words from his twin sister as a tear fell onto the paper. "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was walking through the forest as the wind blew. I looked up to the moon shining through the trees as the scent of someone familiar hit my nose.

"Good, I'm getting close." I said as kept walking.

I saw the glow of a fire in the distant when a arrow got me in the shoulder. Sending me to the ground.

"Gha! What the hell?" I yelled as a silver-brown hired man landed next to me from falling from thw trees.

"What are you doing here?" I put my hand around the arrow and pulled it out. "I came to talk to your chief you stupid wolf."

The wolf demon looked at me as I sat up. "I'm a really good friend of his." Thats when he realized who I was.

"Oh shit! Asha, I'm so sorry. Let me help you!" He held out a hand for me. I pushed his hand away and got up to my feet. "Thank you but know thank you um..."

"Ginpatsu but everyone calls me Gin." He bowed and as he did I giggled.

"Oh, being all a gentleman after you shot before asking who a person was again Gin?" We both looked up to the trees and we was Koga the chief of the wolf demon clan.

"Chief I-" Koga landed in front of us. "Koga, it's fine. I'm fine." He hugged me.

"Asha, I just got your letter. I'm sorry about Ginpatsu. I can punish him, if you want me to." He grabbed Gin by the neck.

"No Koga its ok. I think that Gin being my guide to helping me to adjust to living in the tribe will be punishment enough." I put a hand on Koga's arm as he let go of Gins next.

Gin looked at me and smiled at me. "Thank you Asha! I'm really am sorry for shotting you again."

The three of us walked into the village. Koga walks over to a fur tent, "I was setting this up for you when... well yha. Make yourself at home. See you later at supper."

Koga runs off as I look at the tent. "Do you need anything, Asha?" Gin askes as I walk into the tent.

"Come." Gin doesn't disobey, he follows. I'm standing looking at him. "Can you help me bandage up my arrow wound?"

"Yes I can. There should be some warpings in here somewhere." He goes over to one of the baskets by the door to look in.

I turn my back to him and start to take my red kimono off. I have my kimono around my waist when I hear a gasp. I turn around and I see Gin looking back at me.

I have bandages going around my waist from my fight with my twin. "Whats wrong?"

Gin walks over to me with the wrappings in his hands. "What happened?" I sit down on the ground cross-legged and tell him what happened to me as Gin covers where he shot me.

"Wow, just wow." Gin saws as I look at him and thats when I noticed that his red eyes.

"Your eyes..." I put a hand on his cheek. "They are beautiful." I don't want happened but I after I said that I was kissing Gin.

_"What is wrong with me?"_ I ask myself at we are still kissing. Gin leans in to me, asking to further but I push him off.

I'm blushing as I cover my face. "I'm sorry I-" I feel a hand run through my long black hair. "It's ok." Gin's hand ends up on my hands. "Hey, don't worry about it." He takes my hands off of face and helps me to my feet.

"I don't know what happened. I just looked into your eyes and this happened." Gin helps me to get my kimono sleeves on then he brings me into his arms.

"I don't care Asha." He kisses my forehead. "As you looked into my eyes, I got the same feeling and urge to kiss you as well." I look up to look into his eyes. "The feeling like, we are ment to be?" He smiles down at me and kisses me again.

We look into each others eyes again, "Yes Asha. That same exact feeling." That's when we hear footsteps outside of the tent. "Asha, can I come in?" It was Koga.

Gin and I let each other go. "Yes, come in." Koga walks in and he could see that something is up. "Whats wrong?"

"Um... Koga have you ever heard of..." I blush as I play with my hands. "Love at first sight or... being made for each other?" Koga looks at me and then at Gin who is looking at me.

Koga walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Asha, what happened?" Gin and I both explain what happened. After the two of us are done explaining, Koga starts to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I yell as Koga keeps laughing. "Nothing Asha-" He was able to choke out through laughter.

After Koga was done laughing he said, "Nothing is funny about it Asha. Its just a shock that it was Ginpatsu and you are the ones for each other." Gin glares at his Chief. "Cause you two are the only people I know who haven't found their other halfs and now-" Koga puts a hand on both of our shoulers. "You have and I can't be more happy for the two of you."


	5. Chapter 5: 5 years later

**Chapter 5**

The wind blew as I sat in the front seat of the wagon as my loving husband walking along side of our horse on the path.

"Gin dear, we are almost to the eage of the fields of the village." I said as Gin stops the wagon, looks up at me and thats when we hear a whistling in a musical tune.

"Hun do you hear that?" Gin asks me that as he gets onto the wagon.

"Y... yes!" I start to shake, "No... it can't be!" I point at a man standing in the path.

He was standing there with his head down, whistling a melody, he slowly lifted his head and chuckled, "Hello there little pup!"

"Mamma, whats going on? " Our 3 year old daughter sat up from being asleep behind me.

"Hoshi, stay down!" Gin said as he stood up, "What do you want?"

The man just smiled and said, "Oh my dear pup..." He starts to walk towards us, "I'm not here to hurt you..." he disappears.

I look at Gin. "I'm only here to warn you!" The man reappeared right next to me. I jumped and grabbed for my sword but he was gone by the time I got my sword out.

He just laughed and said, "Give me the flute and I will leave you and your family alone. If you don't..." He appeared right in front of me, with a hand on my neck, Gin and Hoshi were paralyzed to stop him, "I will kill you and..." I have dropped my sword by this point. The man was waving his other hand around over my body.

He was feeling me up and down, "You know little pup, your father stole that flute for me. So that means..." He started to use his abilities over the sounds over my body.

I am starting to black out for not being able to breath as his hand lands on my lower stomach and he lets out a chuckle, "Oh, now that changes things!" He disappears and I fall back into the set coughing as Gin and Hoshi start to move.

"What do you mean?" Gin yelled as he jumped off of the wagon ready to protect Hoshi and I.

The man chuckled one last time and said, "What do you think? I will be seeing you in a year my little pup."

I looked at my stomach, thinking, _"What? I'm pregnant?"_ The man smiled as I looked up at him as he dissolve into wind.

Hoshi was crying and I turned, picked her up and hugged her. Gin jumped back onto the wagon, "Hya, Hikari!" Gin yelled as he hit the reins of our horse.

She ran all the way to the field, "Wow, girl. Slow down." Gin pulled on the reins so to make Hikari to slow down.

I looked up and I saw the village. I smiled and smelt the air. I got down from the wagon and ran to the center of the village.

"Asha, where are you going?" I heard Gin yell after me but I kept going. I ran as fast I could.

_"I know that sent anywhere."_ I thought as I ran past people on the path. Some gasped, some started to yell but when the saw that it was me they stopped.

As I got to center of the village, I saw a woman with long black hair with a little girl about five next to her.

The woman gasped as I walked over to her. "Asha?" She asked me as I walked over to her. I had tears in my eyes as I nodded my head. I was standing about a foot from her, "Kagome!"

I hugged her and started to cry, "I missed you so bad." We both said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We just stood there, in each others arms and crying. People started to gather around. I started to hear whispers from the villagers.

Kagome and I stopped hugging as Gin pulled up to us. I smiled down to the little girl next my sister in-law.

"And who might this be?" Kagome smiled as she placed a hand on the childs back.

"Her name is Yumi." I held my hand out to her, "Hi Yumi. My name is Asha."

Yumi's eyes lit up and she looked up at her mother, "Is it really?" Kagome nodded, then I had the young girl in my arms.

"Auntie! I'm so happy to see you!" I smile and hug her tight. "I'm sorry for not being here for you and your mother."

Gin and Hoshi walked up behind me. "Momma, who that?"

I let go of Yumi, turn around and smile. "That's your older cousin Yumi and her mother, your aunt Kagome." I picked up Hoshi.

"Do you need a ride?" Gin asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We would like one. Yes thank you." Kagome climbed in back, as Gin helped the girls on the front set.

I smiled as I looked around, in my own world. "Asha, dear?" I snapped out of it when I heard Gin. "Sorry, I was just wondering again!" I smiled as he helped me onto the wagon.

I sat down next to Kagome. "So, um..." "Its ok. I was with Koga and the wolf demon tribe."

Kagome just looked at me, "Gin was one of Koga's best gards but the night I came to the camp..." I look up at Gin who is showing the girls how drive. "We had some type of connection and that somehow we were made for each other..." I look at Kagome and she is smiling. "We have been together ever since that night, we had Hoshi two years later and-" "Asha love, we are coming up to a hut."

"Stop here." Kagome said as she looked up at Gin. Gin did and as he did, Yumi jumped off of the set. Kagome jumped off, "Are you coming Asha?"

She helped me down from the wagon. "Of course I am." Gin and Hoshi walked over to us. Us four walked over to the door.

Yumi was already inside, Kagome smiled at me, "Ready?" She held my hand, "I'm ready to see old friends and..." We walked in to see everyone... even my twin brother, "Family!"


End file.
